Cleao Hartia 30 Kiss Themes
by Lady Knight
Summary: 30 Kiss Themes that feature the pairing of Cleao and Hartia. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my first set of Cleao-Hartia themes. Enjoy. 

Title: Past Peripheral Vision

Author: Lady Knight (aka: pinkdoom)

Fandom: Sorcerous Stabber Orphen

Pairing: Hartia x Cleao Everlasting

Theme: #01 - look over here

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance…. sorta

Summary: Was there more to him than what she saw?

Disclaimer: Owning Orphen means you have money. Lady Knight, still lives at home with rents. So no owning of Orphen at all. Get it? If not seek professional help.

Lady's Notes: Most of these will take place after the Revenge season. So watch out for semi-spoilers. I'm planning on keeping each challenge theme around drabble size. Not that a few might be bigger, but nothing over 2,000 words, most likely. Applies to all stories. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was there more to him than what she could see? Cleao closed her eyes and she ran a brush through her sun-kissed hair. There had to be more, right?

Even if her first meeting with him reminded her too much of her first true meeting with Orphen, there had to be more.

Something was missing. Something she couldn't see, at least not quite yet. She had to look beyond what she was only able to see with her eyes. It was over there somewhere. Just past her peripheral vision.

She set her brush down and tied back her hair. Cleao crawled under the covers of the inn's bed and curled onto her side. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Whether it was here or there, she knew there was more. All she'd have to do was look.

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Flesh and Blood Hero

Author: Lady Knight (aka: pinkdoom)

Fandom: Sorcerous Stabber Orphen

Pairing: Hartia x Cleao Everlasting

Theme: #16 - invincible; unrivaled

Rating: PG-13... for implied almost and tiny action

Genre: Romance, Suspense, Action... sorta

Summary: Instead of the Black Tiger, Hartia is needed.

Disclaimer: The only Orphen I own is my season 1 and 2 box sets. Get it? If not seek professional help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A scream woke the red-head from his sound sleep. He flung back the covers of his bedroll and assessed the camp sight. His amber orbs widened as he took in the sight. His blonde companion was missing and her deep dragon cub bound to a nearby tree. He quickly untied the animal and searched him for injuries. Finding none, the sorcerer quickly put on his shoes. "Leki, can you locate where they took her?"

The blue furred pup growled in affirmative.

"Then let's go." With time being of the essence, the red-head grabbed only his scythe and took off after the wolf-like creature.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the two caught up with the kidnappers. Cleao was on the ground, surrounded by five male figures. Her skin was covered in scratches from being dragged through the woods. Her arms and legs sported dirt smudges from her struggles. Her dress was ripped and most likely only good for rags after this. But what enraged him the most was the blood at the corner of her mouth and the bruise that started to form on her left cheek.

"Let her go," the sorcerer said in a low, dangerous tone.

Cleao's blue eyes went wide as the men turned to look at him. One of them snorted. "What are you going to do about it, shrimp?"

His crimson eyes narrowed. "Whatever I have to."

"Let's get him."

With a few rapid swings of his scythe, he defeated his foes. He wiped the blade clean, and then pocketed the used cloth, while Leki went to his Mistress's side. Slowly, using his weapon as a walking stick, he made his way towards the young woman. He held out his hand to help her up."It's all right Cleao. I'm here."

Instead, she launched herself into his arms and buried her face into his chest. He stroked her quivering back with his free hand as she cried. When she calmed, he pulled back. He pressed a kiss to her temple and wiped away her tears. "I will protect you." He smiled down at her. "After all, I am a 'super hero'."

Her arms tightened around his waist. "Yes you are, Hartia."

She smiled back and he felt invincible.

-End-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Old McShrimp-Man had a farm

Author: Lady Knight (aka: pinkdoom )

Fandom: Sorcerous Stabber Orphen

Pairing: Hartia x Cleao Everlasting

Theme: #10 - #10 Rating:

PG Genre: Good old fasioned funny fluff

Summary: Ripe with dialogue. On on that farm he had...

Disclaimer: Owning Orphen means you have money. Lady Knight, still lives at home with rents. So no owning of Orphen at all. Get it? If not seek professional help.

------------------------------------------------

"I am the assassin of the night. I live in the dark and hide my face by day. I am the embodiment of fear and..."

"Hey Shrimp Man. What happened to your bull?"

"My name is not Shrimp Man. And quit cutting me off when..."

"Whatever Shrimpy. So where's the bull?"

He willed himself to be calm. "Caroline was feeling under the weather, so I recruited the assistance of Jean-Luc here." He gestured with a gloved hand to the giant armadillo he was seated upon.

Cleao nodded. "I see." She shifted the deep dragon cub in her arms to a more comfortable position.

"Do you have any clue of how many there have been?"

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "How many different creatures you have ridden to come quote-unquote 'save the day'. Sheesh. Keep up Shrimpy."

"It's Black Tiger."

"Yeah, whatever. So how many?"

"Well?"

"I... I don't know."

"'You don't know.' You can't remember the animals that helped you out, let alone dealt with being seen with you dressed like that."

"Hey..."

"Truth hurts. Deal." Cleao set Leki on top of her head. "So, let's see." She slowly counted each creature they remembered with her fingers. "There was that large bird that kinda looked like an ostrich."

The masked man nodded. "Actually, it was a moa. His name was Alfredrick."

"Ah-huh. Then there was the giant beetle."

"Yes, Concetta."

"And I can remember a giant hippo and giraffe."

"Priscilla and Natalie."

"And then you used White Crab's walrus once."

"Her name is White Club. And his is Raymond."

She raised a golden brow. "You know all their names?"

He shrugged. "It would be rude not to. After all, I am asking them for their help, so I should at least learn their names."

"Huh. Makes sense." She glanced down at her outstretched fingers. "Well that's five, but I know there has been more." Leki barked and Cleao smiled. "Oh yeah, that large purple squid. Thank you Leki." She ruffled his blue fur.

"His name was Torvald."

"Right... Hey didn't you ride on the back of that giant baby chicken looking like bird that Licorice cleaned? It had bright pink feathers."

He nodded. "Yes, you're quite right. Her name was Che-chan."

"Ah-huh. Then there was the time that Majic dressed up as you and rode a cow."

His right eye twitched. "He's not me. So it doesn't count."

Cleao smiled. "He was being Shrimp Man, so yes it does. I mean he even did the speech and everything."

"How many times do I have to say it? My name is Black Tiger. And the cow was called Mary Beth."

"Even though you weren't 'the one' to ride the cow, you found out it's name?"

She grinned. "Ha! So it does count."

He grumbled to himself and rubbed his masked forehead.

"Is that all of them?"

"Hmm?"

"That was all of the animals you rode on to save the day, right?"

"Yes, I believe so."

The blonde counted her fingers. "7... 8... 9..." She grinned up at the costumed man. "Well congratulations, Shrimpy. You used ten different animals to help you. Did you remember to thank them?"

"Yes, I did thank them. Their assistance was invaluable to me. And the name's Black Tiger."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever." Cleao waved him off with her hand. "So your bull was the one who stayed

the longest, huh?"

"Caroline has helped me numbers of times. She's been there from the beginning."

"Huh... Well give her a big fat kiss from me." She turned to go.

"Why?"

Cleao turned back and smiled. "Because she's either dumb as a rock or very loyal to stay with you this long."

"Caroline is not stupid!"

"What ever you say. See ya, Shrimp-Man." She waved goodbye and walked off.

"My name is the Bla..." He stopped and sighed. He didn't even know why he tried anymore.

-End-


End file.
